The Other Meadow Eclipse no BD
by NJJS
Summary: I thought I should let Edward and Bella have some fun in the meadow, During Eclipse when Edward say they don't have to marry and he'll gives in to her "demand" what if Bella hadn't resisted. Lemon. Mature!


What would have happened in the meadow at the end of eclipse if Bella hadn't had the willpower to resist. I was reading it for the millionth time and I thought what I Bella had just gone along with what Edward had wanted. What would their first time have been like. Excuse my dirty mind :L

I'm ignoring Breaking Dawn, Ness can still happen but not from this little adventure.

This is my first attempt and I don't have a beta so it may be a complete pile of shit and have a million grammar mistakes but you'll get the essence of it.

(Bella POV)

"Stop, Edward, Wait." My voice was as weak as my will.

"Why?" and as he said that, he crushed his lips back to mine and all the coherency about the situation I had, why I was rejecting him like this, seemed to slip away, suddenly everything else didn't matter. The sexual urges I had been fighting since I'd decided me and Edward were meant for each other came bursting into the front on my mind. I was getting my wish, after the night I stayed, just him and me, the feeling of rejection however irrational, seemed to vanish from my mind. I felt wanted. I could finally see how much he desired me too. Not just as a wife and a best friend but also as his lover. He wanted to make me happy, in whatever way it took. He wanted to give me my one demand. So I went with it.

I stroked my tongue across his lower lip and he allowed me entrance to his mouth. Our tongues created a rhythm, they worked together in sync. His tongue grazed the top of my mouth and my cheeks. Whilst I moved my hand down to unbutton his shirt. It feel of his marble shoulders and my hands began to stroke the marble panes of his perfectly sculptured chest. I moved my mouth away from his and began kissing down his throat and down his chest. As I reached his naval I heard him quietly grunt. He jerked my face back to his face and viciously assaulted my mouth, taking my bottom lip in his mouth and gently sucking it, whilst his hands moved to my t-shirt, our lips parted for a second whilst he pulled it over my head. I was fervently glad I had worn my black lacy bra today. His lips moved back to mine and his tongue went back into my mouth. He unclasped my bra and Edward moved his head away from mine to look at me.

"Beautiful. You are so magnificent my Bella. All mine. My Love." he murmured. He moved his head down to my chest and started kissing me between my breasts. He took one of perk nipples between his finger and began massaging my breast. I groaned. It so erotic. I discovered how much I enjoyed this one a lonely night whilst Edward was away hunting, but having him actually here doing this himself to me, I was almost having orgasm. But when he took my nipple into his mouth and began gently sucking on me II reached my peak. My back arched of the floor and I shouted his name, so loud I was surprised that that people for miles around didn't hear me scream. He looked up and saw me grinning back at him.

"Did you like that my Bella?" He whispered whilst he gently kissed my breast again.

"Yes." I grinned.

"I'm not finished yet." he chuckled. Then he began kissing my body again. Back down further down this time. He stopped and using his speed, my trousers and panties were off within seconds. My bare butt was lay on the floor and his mouth was moving further down my body, to the place he had never been before. I was anxious, what if there was something wrong with me? He may have said he was as much a virgin as I was, he had been alive for 90 years longer than me, and he was male. What had he seen?

(Edward POV)

"Don't be anxious my love. You are so beautiful, you don't need to be scared." I could see she was worried. But I was just blown away. How many times had I imaged her naked. Whilst she'd been asleep and I'd been sat watching her beautiful chest rise and fall, when she'd murmur my name in her sleep, it had been so hard to resist her. When she'd wake and find me sat in her rocking chair, I could she her face look puzzled, she didn't realise how close I had come to touching her and enjoying the sexual pleasure I had been denying her and myself. But now was the opportunity to give us both the pleasure we sought. We both needed. I could feel my pleasure pressing hard against my jeans, seeking a release. And I obliged, my hand quickly came down and I took of my trousers and boxers. I saw he eyes marvel at my size, and, if it were possible, I would have blushed. We were both completely naked. As she looked at me, I moved my mouth down to her sex and I kissed her, I could feel how wet she was, how much she was enjoying this, her orgasm has left it's own mark on her, I was finally testing Bella, the way I had always wanted to. She tasted sweet, the slightly floral smell her blood always had was there, but it was over powered by the sweetness of her. He groans rose up again and her hands intertwined in my hair. Pushing my head into her, she mad no strength to be able to push me, but I complied. I lapped at her hungrily, and I dipped my tongue inside of her. Her back arched and she pushed my face into her. My nose rubbed her clit slowly whilst I licked her. She wriggled vigorously. I could see how much this was pleasuring her and that gave me enormous pleasure. I began to groan and I moved one of my hands down to my shaft and began moving it up and down. She heard me, and she replaced her own, beautiful, delicate hands to massage me.

"Let me help you now." she whispered to me seductively, I moved my lips away from her sex, whilst she moved rolled onto her side and moved down, she was now between my legs and her moth was on my sex. She moved her beautiful rose bud lips to my penis and kissed me. Her tongue grazed my length, then her whole mouth was around me, she moved my penis in her mouth, she got about half way in then she began to suck on me, she was enjoying my pleasure as much as she has enjoyed her, and her eyes were ablaze with her love, lust and passion for me. She suck on me till I could feel my release coming,

"More Bella, take me! I need you!" I urgently shouted. She moved her mouth away from me, whilst licking her lips. I took hold of her waist and pulled her up till she sat just on my lower stomach.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, in her eyes, I could she the first trace of fear. She was as much a virgin as me, she had never done this before.

"It's just…" she mumbled.

"What my love? If you don't want to do this, we can stop." I had let my own passion and desire for her taint my motions. Had just become aware again that maybe this was moving too fast for her.

"No. I want this. But I'm scared. About the pain… and the blood. They say it's normal, will you be ok?"

I chuckled, "Don't worry my love, you don't need to be afraid. I can control myself. I will. For you. We can do this."

(Bella's POV)

And I believed him. He could handle this. He had proven himself and his control. So now I had to trust him. I was getting what I wanted, what we both wanted and needed. We would be complete when we were joined together. Joined as a whole. We were destined to be together. I was sure this would be like magic. Above the beyond. Just like he was. So I nodded, and whispered,

"Yes. We can do this. We are meant together." I smiled and he smiled back. He leant up to passionately kiss my lips. Then he grasped my hips and gently lifted me till I hovered over him. I put my hands on the floor to give myself the leverage I needed and lowered myself onto him. The first thought I had was how much this hurt, a solitary tear ran down my face and I bit my lip.

"Bella, we can stop. I don't want to hurt you." He went to get my hips to pull me off him but I objected.

"No. Give me second. I just need to get used to it." I said, holding my hand up to stop him. Then the pain began to subside and the pleasure began. The feel of him took on a new feel. It was pure ecstasy. He was un imaginable. I began to move deeper onto him, until I could go no further. I then moved myself quickly up and own and him, I moved my face down to kiss him with fever. Our tongues intertwined, whilst I still moved my hips up and down on his member, savouring the sensation of this most sensitive part of him in me. A final connection we had achieved, a connection I thought impossible.

(Edward's POV)

I was finally inside her. All those nights imaging what it would be like, was real, and it was more amazing than I had ever imagined. There was the part in my mind, that mad sure, when she shouted "Tighter Edward! Hold me tighter!" I made sure it was not too tight. No matter how much pleasure I was getting from this, and it was indescribable, I had to make sure I didn't hurt her. She wanted more. I flipped her over on to her pack and began to ram myself into her. Asserting just enough pressure to pleasure her and me, without any damage to her most beautiful body. I was so close to coming before, having me inside her, being so moist and wet, it didn't take long for me to come from then. I felt her tense around me and her she screamed out my name, and I realised she was climaxing too. Our juices were mixing together.

(Bella's POV)

The pleasure he was giving me was indescribable, we fit together like two jigsaw pieces, our bodies were meant to be together. I fit me completely and held me tightly, he complied when I asked for more, and it was just what I wanted. He was the best lover. I felt myself orgasming on to him, and I could see and feel him doing the same. Our bodies were completely in sync. My back arched, pushing me closer for that final moment of ecstasy, then I collapsed on to the floor panting. He lent down to kiss me, my mouth, my nose, my cheeks, my eyes. Everything. He took out his sex from inside me and he lay next to me. He lifted my body and lay me on top of him. The chill from his skin, being played down from the heat under mine. I kissed him, up his jaw line, finally ending on his lips.

"Thank you. That was…"

"Amazing. You are so beautiful. My Bella. My heart. My soul. My world." He whispered against my lips. Whilst he continued to kiss me fiercely.

When out lips parted, I was again, gasping for breath. He lifted his shirt from the floor nd pulled it over my arms and chest. I lay my head against his shoulder and feel into a blissful sleep, in the arms of my one and one first and eternal love.

So? What do you think? Really, please review and tell me if it's good. I had read a few and thought I'd give it a go. I like writing and want to know if it's any good. Thanks for reading to the end J


End file.
